Rockstar Au
by Gayshipper23
Summary: Derek and Stiles are two rockstars that go back to their home town for som R&R and they realize what was always right there in front of them. Song's belong to the orignal artists i will give credit where credit is due. Part one in a series. Will also be avaialable


Stiles ran out onto the stage with his guitar. "Hello Beacon Hills!" He yelled as everyone erupted in cheers.

"Wow it's so great to be back, this will be the only song I sing while in town and to make up for the short set and the long wait it's a brand new song never before heard by the public. It's on my new album that will be out in the near future." He said as he sat on the stool that was on the stage.

The crowd erupted in cheers clapping and hollering before they quieted down staring intently at stage. Scott was behind Stiles on stage playing the drums while Isaac was on the piano.

Stiles was playing the guitar and signing he cleared his throat as they started to play chords of the song.

Derek and his sisters sighed as he looked out at the reporters. "Tell me again why we tell them what airport we're going too?" he asked putting on his sun glasses.

"Because Peter said it's good publicity. Now we gotta get out if we're gonna make the flight." Laura said nudging him towards the door.

He sighed and opened the door as he was bombarded by questions and flashing lights and he put on a smile. "Mr. Hale how do you feel about going back to your hometown?" A reporter asked.

"It will be a great way to relax and spend time as a family, that's what we're going for." He replied as they kept walking.

"Are you going to be there for The Stilinski's concert?" Another reporter asked.

"We might be but we're not sure, as my brother stated we are going to spend time with our family now if you'll excuse us we really must catch our flight." Laura said a smile on her face as she pulled Derek into the airport.

They got to their flight and why Laura insisted on using an airline instead of the private jet he doesn't understand.

They were in first class and wouldn't be disturbed. "Can you believe we're actually going home?" Cora asked looking out the window.

"It feels like dream come true." Derek said smiling at her. "You keeping up on your studies?"

"Yes mom." She said looking at him and sticking out her tongue. "Well you know how she gets I'm surprised she let you come with us."

"Well I'm part of the band so she didn't really have a choice."

"True but she could've pushed this tour back another five years until your eighteen." He said chuckling as he took of his sunglasses. "Either way I'm glad we'll be going home it's about time we did."

"You normally don't like talking about going home this doesn't have to do with a certain brown eyed freckled singer, does it?" Laura asked teasingly.

"No I'm just glad we'll be able to spend time with the others and mom and dad." He said rolling his eyes at her.

"Last time you said that you told dad you were bi. Is there something else you need to say?" Cora asked tilting her head smirking at her brother.

"No the only things I'm trying to do is get away from the bright lights and reporters to have some quality time with the family." He said as he got up. "I'll be right back."

They spent the next few hours on the plane talking and laughing until Cora fell asleep. Laura and Derek either watched a movie or read talking a little bit.

"You know I think we'll be there by the time Stiles' concert starts." Laura said looking at him. "Maybe we should stop by there before heading to the house it is said to be the only song he's doing while in town."

Derek rolled his eyes sighing. "Okay he may have had a part in helping me realize I was bi but we're just friends."

"Says the person who has been his number one fan from the beginning." Laura teased. They fell asleep until they heard the pilot saying they'd landing soon.

Laura was on the phone and smiled as they got their luggae. "That was Stiles' manager, he said that Stiles' insists that we show up and even is getting us back stage passes." She said smiling.

They got their luggage and headed to the car which was the Camaro.

"So where is his concert being held?" Derek asked as he put the stuff in the back.

"I think it's town square or somewhere near there." Laura said helping Cora in.

"Alright I'm sure they have signs up somewhere." He said as he started looking for it.

It didn't take long until they found it and parked a little far away before heading around to where Mr. Finstock was waiting.

"There you are, he's been so excited since I told him you were coming. He even waited to start the show." He said handing them each their passes. "Now come hurry up before we have a riot on our hands."

The three of them headed back stage looking for Stiles before they found him and Cora ran up to him. "Stiles!" She yelled launching herself at him and practically knocking him over.

Stiles laughed and two body guards tried to pull her off rushing to Stiles' aid. "It's okay fellas she's fine." He said as he turned around and hugged her. "How's my favorite little wolf?" he asked smiling at her.

"She's doing just fine even got perfect marks on all her tests." Cora said chuckling as she stood next to him.

"Oh so you volunteer him information but you don't tell your own brother?" Derek said ruffling her hair a bit.

She stuck her tongue out at him again before going to find the snack table. Laura walked up to them and smiled before hugging Stiles. "It's great to see you again, we should all get together sometime while we're here it's not everyday we get to be in our home town together."

"You are so right and we'll discuss that more later but now I gotta go on stage and calm down the crowd out there." He said nodding to Derek before he ran out onto stage with Scott and Isaac.

"Just friends huh?" Laura asked seeing the dopey look on his face.

Derek didn't say anything and walked off as he looked down at his phone to see that Kate was calling.

Stiles took a breath and nodded as they started playing the song. _"Your on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset."_ He sang his voice low and eyes closed.

_"She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do."_ He sang while Derek was backstage arguing with Kate who had shown up about something Derek had told a reporter over a month ago.

_"I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the type of music she doesn't like."_

"Kate that was a joke I don't have a boyfriend I was just commenting about the fact that I'm bi and would be open to it." He said running his hands through his hair.

Onstage they were oblivious to what was happening behind the scenes. Laura, The Sheriff and the body guards tried to keep it quiet.

_"And she'll never know your story like I do'_

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time"_

Kate looked at Derek and crossed her arms rolling her eyes as she got on her phone.

_"If you can see I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see._

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me."_

As he sang Stiles looked over to where Derek was and smiled before closing his eyes as he sang the song again remembering times from long ago.

_"Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy."_

He opened his eyes as he got off the stool while Laura stood next to Derek before going to deal with Cora.

_"And you've got a smile that could light up this while town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say your fine _

_I know you better then that_

_Hey what you doing with a girl like that?"_

The audience listened to the song swaying and they could've sworn the song was about a certain someone that could be behind the curtains at this exact moment.

_"She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_And find that what, what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Stiles took a breath and looked out at te audience before looking back to his group as they played along to the music as he caught his breath from signing so much.

_"If you can see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me?"_

Derek watched Stiles perform a small smile playing on his lips his arms crossed over his chest. Their eyes meet for a minute before Stiles turned back to the audience.

_"Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know_

_Baby, you belong with me_

_You belong with me"_

At that moment those that didn't know how Stiles created the song knew that he was definitely talking about someone and that someone was back stage.

Derek looked at him eyes wide and lips parted as the song made since and he was transported back in time to a time where they were just teenagers.

_"Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong _

_I think I know it's with me."_

Stiles said as he pushed the stool to the side as they played the music he ignored his heart beat and his mind telling him this was a terrible idea.

_"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me."_

Cora and Laura along with the lighting guy Danny created a feed that would get both Derek and Stiles to see their reactions.

_"Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time_

_How could you not know_

_Baby you belong with me_

_You belong with me"_

As this was part was sung Kate walked up next to Derek and pulled him close giving him a seductive smile before he moved past her and looked at Stiles who was only feet a few feet in front of him.

_"You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought that just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me"_

Stiles looked at Derek a small smile on his face biting his lips. Derek smiled before cupping his cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss sighing into it as Stiles moved the guitar out of the way.

The crowd cheered and hollered as did the rest of their families. "It's about time!" Laura called as Isaac and Scott came off the stage.

"Okay I knew he planned something big but I didn't think it was that big." Scott said wrapping his arm around Isaac.

Stiles and Derek smiled and pulled back looking into each others eyes before Kate tried to come over. The body guards grabbed her arms stopping her from getting too close.

"What do you want us to do with her sir?"

"Just get her out of here and ban her from my concerts." Stiles said holding Derek's hand.

They did as they were told and Noah walked over to them his arms crossed. "Hale."

Derek stood up straighter looking the man in the eyes they regarded each other before Stiles started laughing.

"Okay I know you're my dad but can you not do the stare down thing this time?"

He looked at him as a smiled came to hid face. "Alright but only because it's Derek."

Derek looked at them before nodding tentatively as Noah slaps him on the back. "Okay how about you invite your family to my house tomorrow night for dinner?"

"That… uh that would be great." Derek stuttered ignoring the pointed look from his sister.

Stiles was talking excitedly with Cora who had dragged him away. "Yeah that'd be great." He said smiling as people started coming back stage.

Some bombarded Derek and others went straight for Stiles asking for autographs and pictures.

"Hey Der! Come here." Stiles said waving his hand in the air. Laura and Cora were being bombarded with autographs but not like Stiles and Derek.

They took pictures together and gave autographs smiling the entire time.

They couldn't be happier then they were then and they had no idea what was in store for them but they weren't going to focus on that right now.

All they wanted was to spend time with family for as long as they could.

**A/N: The song is called "You belong with me" by Taylor swift and I do not own the show characters or the song.**


End file.
